


the intersection of parallel lines (krisbaek drabble collection)

by hanijima



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drabble, If you squint it kinda seems like a journal baekhyun wrote lol, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, featuring other unpopular ships, half-assed smut, some of the drabbles may or may not be angst, spn!AU, word vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanijima/pseuds/hanijima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of krisbaek drabbles</p><p>1: love poems and how to write them<br/>2: tonight i'll whisper love songs<br/>3: you can stay under my umbrella<br/>4: lay your weary head to rest<br/>5: in which kris reads an angst novel or smth<br/>6: whip cream NC-17<br/>7: two hours (to get under your skin)<br/>8: sweeter than sugar</p><p>*default rating is pg-13 unless stated otherwise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. love poems (and how to write them);

Baekhyun was to write a poem. There were infinite topics to choose from. But love was always easier to write about. He liked writing it with his own tongue, his own voice, fragile words carved delicately onto paper. He liked that love seemed better through poems and pieces, those kinds of pieces that peppered him with silent kisses when he read them.

 

Baekhyun could just say the word love, and it always reminded him of gummy smiles and awkward laughter blooming from uncertain chests and it reminded Baekhyun how he used to kiss those insecurities away. It reminded Baekhyun of the time made a canvas of broad shoulders and wiped his hands through golden locks, when he transferred words and praises through the gentle press of his lips. With soft curled lashes fluttering against his cheeks as the warm morning light crept into his room. 

 

Love was the heavy footsteps of bare feet twirling around the living room, the warm hands that snaked around hips and the kisses to the forehead like a morning ritual, like coffee at nine before work. Love were like the fingers that slipped easily into Baekhyun’s hands as they walked downtown with a box of lunch filled with care and fondness that taste like last night’s kimchi and freshly sliced apples.

 

Baekhyun loved the thought of love being splashes of water in midafternoon when rain falls, shoulders brushing, shoulders wet with the sky’s happy tears. _Let’s run!_ escaped love’s lips as umbrellas were spontaneously forgotten, scarves letting warmth free. They ran with silly grins and runny noses following them even after the apartment door get slammed shut. Love would give more kisses because kisses cure all. Baekhyun knew warm blankets on the couch always called when instances like that happened.

 

Dinner slipped by unnoticed as fingers carded through Baekhyun’s hair as he snored through Rachel McAdams’ tears for Ryan Gosling. _Wake up_ love said with a certain deep voice, filling Baekhyun’s ears, and there’d food in the kitchen to fill his stomach, like the pizza he hadn’t tasted for weeks then, and his neighbor’s almost forgotten jigae from the fridge.

 

Love always made Baekhyun remember the things he needed, the warm showers, the kisses, and the soft cotton shorts for the night. Sleep came to take away fears, but never to take away love. Love stayed next to Baekhyun, curled up on the bed (wasn’t the person to wake up in the dead of the night to answer phone calls from the previous week’s one night stand). Love watched Baekhyun stir in his sleep, memorizes the moles on his face, and thinks how lucky must he be to love and be loved. Love, with dirty blond hair and silly gummy smiles. Love, who was always be there to drop a kiss to Baekhyun’s nose, his lips, his chin, and back to his lips and whisper good night against the crevice of his neck. Baekhyun knew love dreamed of a future with Baekhyun, the two of them by the beach, digging their feet in white sand.

 

There were so many things Baekhyun could write about when it came to love. He wrote about flowers instead.

 

(Because he’ll never write about how Yifan just woke up and left after Baekhyun finished writing his first poem.)


	2. tonight i'll whisper love songs;

Tonight, everything lost its meaning. Not instantly, but as Yifan took his final steps out that stupid old door they never actually bothered to close after all these years, Baekhyun felt like a void opened up inside his very being. When Baekhyun first heard of heart break it sounded like a dark fairy tale he's not ever going to suffer through because those shit weren't real. But Yifan is real, Yifan leaving is real, and so is the empty side of the bed Yifan should be lying in, snoring until his constant 8am alarm starts blaring.

 

Tonight the stars have lost its purpose of guiding back people who were lost because what use is it to Baekhyun when Yifan chose to place home someplace else, when Baekhyun's arms just literally means arms and not home, not _safe heaven_ , not _Yifan's rightful place_. What is the point? Yifan purposely wanted to be lost, but is it really being lost when you at least know one place you're never coming back to? 

 

Baekhyun's fingers can still trace the ghost of Yifan's presence, and as much as he'd like to, tonight he won't. Tonight he'll let himself be lost too, lost in tears he's supposed to shed for the end, for the fall of this _perfect_ relationship. Tonight, he's going to fake cry like he really means it and go to a bar to dance away longing, and maybe find someone to fuck. Tonight, he might hate himself for it as he fucks some feelings into himself, maybe drown himself in alcohol; just no amount of liquor--vices can compensate for this tragedy, doesn't mean Baekhyun won't try. 

 

Or maybe tonight, Baekhyun will throw himself over a building and splatter his guts all over the concrete. Or maybe he won't die tonight.

 

Tonight he'll settle for something less violent, less thoughtless if he were in his right mind. Tonight he might write pages of poems about love and heartbreak, about hoping for better days, and then burn it because that's how meaningless everything's become.

 

For now he'll just lay naked in bed and think of brushstrokes against smooth pale canvas, painting the perfect harmony on paper, translating Gminor into an image. Baekhyun just wants to let the emptiness win tonight, he'll crash down tomorrow. Tonight, he'll just...think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate title: "shit, what's the fucking point".


	3. you can stay under my umbrella;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> college!au summer rain, you can never really predict them.

In summer, no one actually bothers to bring an umbrella in case of rain, especially not Baekhyun. So just his luck when the sky decides to start pouring without a hint of stopping. He's standing outside the library carrying a shitton of reading materials and it's closing time to boot. "Fuck history," he cusses. Everyone else has already gone home or hurried off somewhere to cry or something, and he's stuck there waiting for the rain to stop. He'd call a taxi but all he has in his jean's pocket is his student ID and a bus card. 

Baekhyun jumps when he feels the library door open behind him. A tall guy tries to make himself fit under the small roof with Baekhyun. The guy doesn't look like one of the student librarians Baekhyun has the displeasure of always seeing because of the endless papers he has to write throughout the semester.

Thirty minutes of waiting and raindrops falling, Baekhyun decides to start small talk. "Hi," his voice is a little rusty from disuse, but the man doesn't seem to mind as he smiles back. "You a new student librarian?"

"Nah. I just fell asleep on my notes in there."

"What's your major?"

"Chemical Engineering."

Baekhyun smiles shyly. "Literature." 

"I can see. They assign too much reading materials, don't they?"

"Oh, no. These are for a research paper in History 2."

"Look at you, double majoring. Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yifan."

Baekhyun apologizes and nods in lieu of taking Yifan's hand. "Baekhyun."

"Nice."

"Great, then."

"Hey, Baekhyun. Do you like theatrical plays?"

"I'm a Lit major."

"Honestly? Not all Lit majors like the same thing."

"Yes, I do like them."

"You should head over to the auditorium next Thursday. My friend's class is doing a play on Julius Caesar, it would be a big help if they actually have an audience." Yifan grins very warmly that Baekhyun could barely feel the cold around him. The rain still hasn't stop but it subsided a little. "If you're free, that is," Yifan adds. "With finals and all."

Before Baekhyun could say yes, the library door opens again and the Mrs. Jung comes out. There's a look of surprise in her face when she sees Baekhyun. "Didn't you leave about an hour ago? What are you still doing here?"

"I don't have an umbrella, Mrs. Jung. And I wouldn't want to get these precious books of yours get wet. I'm just waiting for the rain to stop." He gives her a small smile that she always likes and that makes her turn her attention to Yifan. "This is Yifan, Mrs. Jung."

"I know. He's always at the back sleeping until closing time. I ask you the same thing, boy. Don't tell me you don't have an umbrella yourself?"

Yifan laughs and shakes his head. "I'm fine, Mrs. Jung. I was just talking with Baekhyun. We'll be gone in a while."

"Okay, boys. Get back to your dorms safely. No shenanigans in the dark!" They both watch the old lady make her way down the stairs and hail herself a cab. Baekhyun lets out another sigh, because it's almost sundown and the rain isn't letting up. 

He hears a click and sees Yifan pulling out an umbrella from his backpack. Baekhyun's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What the hell?"

"Are you going to catch a bus, or do you walk to your dorm?" Yifan beckons him under the umbrella and smiles smugly for a second before he laughs. Baekhyun wants to punch him. 

"Were you just manipulating me to attend your friend's play?" Baekhyun laughs too, after a while and joins him under the umbrella. He stands in front of Yifan as he hugs the books close. "Are you secretly a Psych major?"

Yifan shakes his head with a smile on his lips and takes Baekhyun to the bus stop.


	4. lay your weary head to rest;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spn!au where kris proposes to baekhyun

“Kris, I’m hungry. Kris, we should shower.” 

 

There’s a burger wrapper sticking out of the glove compartment that wasn’t there before he left the car in Chanyeol’s garage. It also smells like onion rings and cheap pizza sticks from Jongin’s diner. Oh, Chanyeol is really going to get a piece of his mind when he gets his hands on a phone. 

 

“Kris are you even listening?”

 

“Yes, we’ll check in to a motel once we get to the next town.” From the corner of his eye he sees Baekhyun kicking the glove compartment and the wrapper falls out, so does a small box wrapped in velvet. Baekhyun doesn’t miss it. Kris’ grip on the wheel tightens. “Is this what I think it is?”

 

Kris prays to whatever god is out there that the box is empty, or if not, maybe filled with junk so he could blame it on Chanyeol or maybe Jongdae. He never really planned to propose like this, in the middle of nowhere smelling like vampire blood from the latest hunt. Well, Baekhyun’s pretty much in the same boat, his brown hair tinged with a little red. 

 

Kris hears the box opening and his heart drops when Baekhyun doesn’t talk for a while. Baekhyun’s popped the box closed before Kris can confirm what’s in it. 

 

“Kris, I’m… confused? Is that the right word to use here? This will probably haunt us both in the middle of the night if I don’t ask now. Was… was that for me?”

 

“Yeah. I guess.” Kris pulls over the gas station that comes into view and shuts down the engine. It’s late in the night and quite chilly for the both of them. They shouldn’t be stopping, Baekhyun could catch a cold.

 

“When were you planning to…” Kris still doesn’t look at him, he doesn’t have the guts. “Ask me?”

 

“Definitely not now,” Baekhyun laughs at him and it helps eases the tension. 

 

Kris feels Baekhyun turn to him. “Did you ask Jongdae to pick out the ring?” Baekhyun rests a hand on his arm and his grip fully loosens until his hands fall into his lap. 

 

“He was too busy that day. I asked Chanyeol.”

 

The hand that was previously on his arm made its way to Kris’ face. Baekhyun’s hand is cold and quivering as Kris leans in to it. Baekhyun presses a kiss on his cheek. “We could pretend I didn’t find it so you can prepare. I don’t mind, Kris.” Kris finally, finally lets himself look at Baekhyun and he can’t help but admire the man next to him. 

 

Baekhyun bursts out in laughter and Kris follows suit. Baekhyun’s not one for surprises but Kris knows he appreciates them nonetheless. 

 

They check in to the nearest motel and shower together. Baekhyun blissfully laughs as Kris towel dries his hair, the scent of blood and the red tint on his hair gone. Kris lets Baekhyun choose which bed he’ll take and for the first time, Baekhyun pulls him into the bed away from the windows. Baekhyun is warm in his arms as they fall asleep.

 

 

Kris proposes the next morning, Baekhyun still blearily wiping away drool from his face. Kris has been up since before the sun rose, and maybe, he thought, maybe it was time. They won’t have forever while they’re still hunting monsters and all, but they’ll make every moment count, they’ll make it work. They always do.

 

Baekhyun says yes.


	5. in which kris reads an angst novel or smth

Baekhyun’s startles awake with Yifan’s sniffles. It gets louder by the second even though he tries to muffle it behind his hand, and Baekhyun decides that maybe sleep just wasn’t for him tonight. Yifan is sitting himself on the bed, barely under the covers. Baekhyun remedies it by draping an arm over his leg.

 

“There, there,” he says. A quick glance at the bedside clock tell Baekhyun that Yifan’s _this is the last page, I promise_ took three hours to finish. He sits up too and puts the book away. Yifan slides down and rests his head on Baekhyun’s lap, and it fills Baekhyun with pride and it makes his heart warm every time Yifan leans on him for support.

 

“Christopher just realized that Luisa has been dead for a long time,” Yifan mumbles. He’s stopped crying now. Baekhyun remembers the first time he’d met Yifan in high school. Yifan was the cool new foreign student, cool because he was foreign, and maybe because he had the girls swooning over him. He’d laugh at it then, nervously, because he was swooning too. Yifan had this immeasurable charm (Jongdae called it a bitch face, a _handsome bitch face_ ) that Baekhyun gravitates towards. 

 

Yifan is full of surprises, full of fluff that pulls the rug under Baekhyun. He thought Yifan would be the kind of man who’d be cold and stoic, speaks little but with wisdom, but Yifan is soft, sometimes like a child trapped in a too big body with a too intimidating face. 

 

Baekhyun threads his fingers through Yifan’s hair. His roots are showing; he should tell him later when they wake up again. Yifan fills him in on the pages he’d missed. Christopher had gone into shock about Luisa’s death, and the entire book was about him living his life in denial. “Did you know about it?”

 

Yifan rubs his face against Baekhyun’s thigh, Baekhyun could see a little pout. “I didn’t want to think of the possibility of it.” Yifan whines, kicking at the covers lightly.

 

“Okay, okay. Do you want to talk more about it?” Baekhyun fits himself next to Yifan, and presses a kiss on his forehead. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. The sun’s almost out.”

 

“I’m not tired,” Yifan continues to dissect the story, how Christopher’s sister had acted when he spoke of Luisa in her presence, all the clues he’d missed. Baekhyun hums of agreement and soft pats work wonders with lulling Yifan to sleep. Baekhyun laughs to himself and presses a kiss on Yifan’s lips, amazed at how lucky he is to be in love with someone so precious and soft like Yifan. Baekhyun has work in a few hours and breakfast to make before he goes. He doesn’t get up though, content with admiring the way Yifan snores a little as he sleeps. Breakfast can wait.


	6. whip cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun gets a call in the middle of a terrible fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for round two of the [krisbaek fest](http://krisbaek.livejournal.com/14410.html)

Baekhyun moans into the sloppy kiss the man gives him. He’s met the stranger back in the club he went out with Jongdae earlier that night, Baekhyun racks his drunken brain for a name but comes up empty. No worries, babe works just as fine as any name, so he’s come to learn. The stranger doesn’t seem to mind his name being uncalled as he guides Baekhyun’s hand to his half hard cock.

 

“Come on, hyunnie. Get me hard.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes at the name and at how the man hasn’t even gotten him off and he’s already asking for a second handjob.

 

This is not what Baekhyun pulled him out of the club for. Whatever happened to mutualism during sex?

 

Nonetheless he wraps his pretty little fingers around the man’s cock and starts pumping away. The wet kisses the man leaves on his chest making him jerk in sensitivity especially when his lips presses on Baekhyun’s nipples, sucking too slow for Baekhyun’s taste.

 

“More,” Baekhyun moans, but the man pulls back and rips open a packet of lube. Baekhyun squirms underneath him in protest. He watches the man lube himself up. Baekhyun expects him to weasel a finger or two in his ass but oh boy is he disappointed. “You’re not going to prep me?” Baekhyun gawks as he’s flipped to his stomach.

 

“No need.” The man whispers into his ears. Baekhyun braces himself. It’s not like he’s a virgin but prep is important in penetrative sex. The man slots his cock between Baekhyun’s thighs and sighs contentedly. “Thigh fucking you is going to feel much better. Press your legs closer. Feel my cock against you, Hyunnie.”

 

Baekhyun whines angrily, though his desperate need to get off make it sound like he’s enjoying it. He’s been played with for the better part of the night and all he’s going to get is a fucking thigh fuck. He’s about to reach down to jack himself off when his phone vibrates by the nightstand. Probably Chanyeol or Jongdae wondering where he is. He reaches for his phone to spite the man currently having the time of his life between Baekhyhun’s thighs..

 

“Hello?” He says a little loudly to the receiver, for some reason, he doesn’t sound like he’s out of breath.

 

He hears a shuffle and something falling on the other end of the line. “Hi…Uhm..” The person on the phone’s deep voice greets him. He debates on whether it’s Chanyeol or not, but maybe the man’s voice from behind is making it difficult for Baekhyun to hear well. (Equate in his still hard dick too. He can’t think straight.)

 

“Hey Chanyeol, I’m back in the apartment. Tell Jongdae not to go home, would you?”

 

“What are you doing?” The dick behind him says. “Put that away.”

 

“I will if you actually fuck me properly Dammit.” Baekhyun hisses, grinds his ass back to prove his point. There’s barely any contact with his balls or dick, the man clearly doesn’t know how to even properly thigh fuck. Baekhyun is too sober to let this slide.

 

“Uh… No, this isn’t Chanyeol. This is Patrick.” Baekhyun freezes for a minute, hand tightening around his phone. The man on the other side of the line laughs loudly and it fades into awkward ha’s and then a cough. 

 

“Who is this?”

 

“Uhm. My name is Yifan. Jongdae gave me your number and told me to call you sometime tonight. Said you’d be willing to help me with something?”

 

Baekhyun tries to think of a proper refusal when he feels a hand kneading his ass before smacking it. The moan Baekhyun lets out is loud and nothing short of blissed out. “You like that, yeah?”

 

“Oh. I think I called you at a bad time. Uh… I’ll just… good night.”

 

The line goes dead and Baekhyun buries his head into the covers. He makes a mental note to kill Jongdae later and ask what the fuck he just set Baekhyun into.

 

The man, he vaguely remembers his name starting with a Y, is still thrusting between his cheeks until he pulls back and comes all over Baekhyun’s back with a satisfied hum. “Get off me.” The man does so, reaching to jerk Baekhyun off. Baekhyun swats his hand away and shoos him out of the room. “I just remembered I have shit to do. Thanks. Bye.”

 

The man looks confused for a minute but merrily puts on his clothes and leaves, the bastard obviously happy to not have to get Baekhyun off. Baekhyun slides into the bathroom to clean the come off his back. His cock is still hard and he pumps himself off, thoughts drifting to Yifan’s laugh at his own joke on the phone. He is so going to kill Jongdae for this.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

“I am appalled you fucking ass,” are Baekhyun’s first words when Jongdae stumbles into the apartment with Chanyeol in tow. Baekhyun pours them coffee for two and stares defiantly at Jongdae as he deposits a half asleep Chanyeol on the couch.

 

“How could you do this to me?” He half heartedly slams the mugs on the too low coffee table. 

 

“Shut up Baekhyun its seven in the morning. Why are you even awake? Didn’t you like, called dibs on the place last night? Aren’t you supposed to be having stupid morning sex in your room right about now? Fuck, my head hurts.” Jongdae obviously had fun last night. He reaches for the coffee and what the fuck he gulps it down in one go. “The coffee’s lukewarm.”

 

Baekhyun ignores him and continues raging. “You gave Yifan my number. You gave my number to the guy at the café. ”

 

“Yeah? Why are you drinking lukewarm coffee, this is basically poison.”

 

“God damn, stop talking about coffee for a minute! What do you mean, yeah?”

 

“Yes I gave him your number. Now go away.” Jongdae stumbles into the kitchen to make more coffee, Baekhyun follows him, and smacks Jongdae’s bicep for good measure.

 

“What is your goal, you evil gremlin?”

 

“Stop the name calling,” he hisses. “and stop shouting, for God’s sake. I’m trying to hook you up.”

 

“I’m perfectly happy being single.”

 

“Then why are you hinting about being fucking single and lonely on Twitter? Tall hot guy with big hands? You’re filling my Twitter feed with indirect messages about your single status. Yifan is hot, he’s tall, and I know you’ve seen his hands every Tuesday and Friday at exactly six fifteen in the morning. You want in his pants and this is me trying to help. You’re welcome.”

 

Chanyeol wakes up from his short nap on the couch, making his way into the kitchen in the middle of their heated argument to backhug Jongdae. He has a wistful smile on his face despite someone who’s obviously harbouring a hangover. When his eyes fall on Baekhyun he lets out a loud groan. “You two are gross.”

 

“You’ve fucked people on the kitchen table. That’s what’s gross.” Chanyeol retorts, frowning at the general direction of the table. “We eat there, you know?” Jongdae hands him a clean mug and pours his tall ass boyfriend coffee better than Baekhyun can even dream to make. Baekhyun discards the remaining coffee in his mug for Jongdae to fill too.

 

“In any case, he really is looking for someone to teach him Korean.”

 

“His Korean is good anyway. What does he need a tutor for?”

 

“Don’t know man, my brain is all fried this morning. Too much dancing. Can you like, wing it? If you don’t want to, just tell him no. There’s a simple solution to this so called problem. Now please let me sleep.”

 

“We’re not sleeping on the couch,” Chanyeol says, finishing his coffee. Before Jongdae can complain, Chanyeol is already half carrying and half dragging him by the waist to their room.

 

Baekhyun watches them go, his stomach churning. “Fuck you and your stupid domestic lifestyle!”

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Baekhyun doesn't really know anything about Yifan except that he knows the man works part time at a coffee shop Baekhyun tends to frequent before his seven am class. The only decent conversation they have is when Yifan asked him _how do you like your caramel macchiato, sir?_. It took him three sleepless nights and a hard earned pillow smacked to his face, courtesy of Jongdae, before he musters up the courage to take up Yifan's cry for help.

 

 _“I swear, you collect dicks like little boys collect pokemon cards but when Yifan is just asking to be tutored you suddenly chicken out.”_ Jongdae’s voice still rings in his ears as he fumbles with his phone on his bed. Jongdae has a point, but only when Baekhyun’s drunk to the point where he thinks Canada is a state of America.

 

He sends a _do u still need a help ??_ and belatedly prays that some cosmic god prevent that message from getting delivered even though the screen says "sent" already. 

 

To his eternal chagrin, his phone rings and Yifan's name comes up on the caller ID. He could go "hahaha, i was kidding, bye now" and never come back to the cafe and suffer drinking his own shitty coffee in the morning from here on out, but Baekhyun sort of misses Yifan's voice. It’s a pretty voice. Even richer and deeper through the phone.

 

"Hey, this is Yifan." 

 

 _I know_ , Baekhyun wants laugh as loud as a fucking siren during fire drills in the apartment to wake Jongdae up from his afternoon nap in the living room. The guy’s been complaining about his thesis last night to Chanyeol and Baekhyun does not appreciate the loud ass moans that come with the whining. "I thought this was Patrick?"

 

Yifan’s deep laugh comes from the other line, and Baekhyun can’t help but feel his lips spread into a stupid smile. “I hope you’re not busy right now. I mean, I caught you at a bad time before, and—“

 

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to laugh now, albeit awkwardly. He kicks the sheets off his feet and prepares a pillow to smother himself with. “Ah, no. I’m not busy right now. Don’t you worry. So uhh, you wanted help on your Korean?”

 

There’s a long pause before Yifan speaks again. “Not to hoot my horn or anything, but I’ve been speaking in clear Korean for seven years.”

 

“Ah, but Jongdae said… You know what? Never mind. So, what kind of help do you need?”

 

“I’m not sure your boyfriend might agree on it though.”

 

Baekhyun feels a bit of disappointment rumbling in his stomach. “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

 

“Is that so? Then, I guess you could help me out.” Yifan’s voice sounds giddy and excited with a tiny veil of static, he reminds Baekhyun of when he still in high school, spending plenty of nights talking other people’s ear off until the sunrise came. “There’s this new movie going out next Friday, and I’m hoping you could go with me?”

 

Baekhyun must have misheard but what Yifan is asking sounds awfully like a date. “On a date?” Baekhyun asks dumbly.

 

“I—yeah. Sorry if I was too chicken to ask you every time you come to the shop. It just takes a lot of concentration to not spill anything with my clumsy hands… and I get all stupid when you’re there too.”

 

“You’re a dork.” Comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth without his brain processing it first. “I’d like to go with you.”

 

“That’s… great. Wow, see you on Friday?”

 

“Wait, does this mean you’ll add a little more whip cream on Tuesday?”

 

Yifan laughs loudly, and Baekhyun bites down a grin. “Sure. All the whip cream you want.”

 

 

 


	7. two hours (to get under your skin)

Baekhyun slides his bag under the seat by the window. The bus driver is shouting something about arriving at a stop for lunch at a disgruntled conductor. It sounds almost inaudible with the rock song blasting from his earphones, but Baekhyun keeps them plugged in and plops down on his seat and stares at the other passengers rushing into their respective buses. 

Seoul is a colorful city with its bright flashing lights and bustling inhabitants and Baekhyun’s going to abandon that for the weekend. He’s leaving the city to visit his grandmother’s house in Yanggu-gun, and he feels ridiculously giddy at the thought of his grandmother greeting him with a tight hug and smelling the _ogolgye_ she always prepares when he’s visiting.

Shortly, the bus is getting filled with different types of people, ranging from tired business people still clad in their work uniform to a gaggle of kids being dragged by their parents. The seat next to him is still empty though, and he wonders who he’s going to be sitting with today. Last time he visited, he came with a senior in his music theory class. He was so excited to meet Baekhyun’s grandmother and run to the beach, only to find out that they’re basically surrounded by mountains. He did have fun though, or so Baekhyun likes to think. Yixing already left for his own hometown sometime before the term ended, which leaves Baekhyun on his own again.

A yawn escapes him and Baekhyun quickly covers his mouth when a stranger finally lumbers over the aisle looking at the empty seat next to him. He asks if the seat was taken, or something along that line. The mumbling and full volume music is kind of making hit hard. Baekhyun just nods and looks away. The man sits down after chucking his luggage on the designated area above them. Baekhyun doesn’t really take note of the man; he’s got about two hours to come up with stupid theories on who he is so there’s not rush yet. It’s only when he’s been shifting in his seat for what feels like minutes, trying to make his long legs fit, that Baekhyun takes a good look at him. And it feels like he’s back in the first year of college crushing on his roommate the first time he drops his luggage in their shared dorm. _Fuck he’s cute. And blond._ Baekhyun is weak for cute, tall, blond guys.

The man catches his eye and Baekhyun swallows hard, willing himself to stop creepily staring. Without thought, he raises the volume on his phone.

“We’re off,” the driver announces over the speaker. Taetiseo’s Holler might make him deaf but it beats being hyperaware and over thinking himself that the man is looking at him. A movie starts on the big screen, an action one, maybe, from the looks of the intro. He’s not really interested in that but he hopes the stranger next to him is, so he’d stop staring. Maybe the guy’s a tourist, backpacker or something. But his clothes don’t look like something a backpacker would wear; it looks new and something that even been touched by dirt.

Baekhyun looks down at his phone, tapping on random apps like he’s looking for something.

“Hi,” Baekhyun hears. It should be impossible because he’s got his music on full volume, but it’s clearly a greeting. Baekhyun only looks at the stranger when he feels a finger tap his shoulder. “Are you okay? I can hear the music clearly.”

Baekhyun hadn’t expected a conversation between them. This isn’t some cliché drama his mother watches every weeknight. “I’m good,” he responds, clearly startled as he feels his throat dry. He wants to introduce himself but he quickly bites it back when the man smiles at him. His horribly dyed hair is shinning too bright as the sunlight from the window washes over it. He can see the black roots of his blond hair, and it looks oddly good on him.

Panicking, Baekhyun whips his head around and squints at the passing buildings gradually getting smaller, people decreasing in number as they enter less populated areas. The guy next to him pulls out a small book from his coat pocket, and Baekhyun takes note at how big his hands are. “Surreal,” Baekhyun mutters under his breath.

He’s trying to will away the migraine forming from his futile determination of not looking at the passenger next to him. But his eyes fail him and he steals a glance on the bookmark, there’s a small Kris scribbled on the top corner in black ink. Baekhyun closes his eyes tight. 

Kris, if that really is his name, looks at him with brows knitted in concern. Baekhyun exhales a deep breath and gather’s his strength to stop himself from shaking. He sends Chanyeol and Jongdae a message in the group chat. 

_barkbaek04:  
117\. hlp me_

_djkjd:  
wat up?_

_barkbaek04:  
otw 2 grndma. thrs ths dude nxt to me hu strted a convo :( wat do i do?_

Baekhyun types quickly, hoping that the brightness of his phone is low enough that only he can see the screen. Jongdae is sending a flurry of laughing stickers and ㅋㅋㅋs that are starting to get annoying as it floods his screen. Chanyeol joins in on the teasing with memes he’s been reusing for the past few weeks.

_djkjd: but for reals baekie idk y yr even on yr phone. talk to him lyk a normal person_

_barkbaek04:  
wow gr8 advice :// much hlp_

_djkjd:  
yr welcome :P_

_porkloey__real:  
the movie’s starting baek, just talk to him if you want to or not if u dont wanna._

_barkbaek04: ew ok. wtvr. also pls dnt make out in d cinema again u guys r gorss_

_djkjd:  
;D_

Baekhyun sends one last sick looking emoji and turns off the music. He looks up to see the guy concentrating on his book. He’s got a pair of glasses perched on his nose and again, he looks so nice and well put together. He catches Baekhyun’s eyes after awhile and this time Baekhyun doesn’t look away, offering a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: just a tiny drabble for the soul. haven't been writing much so this is such a reprieve from the writing hiatus my brain imposed on me. ;; w ;; this was supposed to be a krisbaek roadtrip!au but oh well :3


	8. sweeter than sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for [yifantasy](http://yifantasy.livejournal.com/10902.html) a long time ago lol

Yifan heard incessant knocking, pulling him out of his dream. He got up to answer it, thinking it might be their neighbor Lu Han, bright and early to borrow another cup of sugar for her homemade pastries. Yifan suddenly remembered his other neighbor Minseok swearing that Lu Han had a lot of sugar in her house, claiming that the last batch of cupcakes she fed Minseok almost gave him diabetes. The exagerration didn't end there, Minseok apparantly drowned himself in a gallon of water a day for the rest of the week to wash out the sweetness. Yifan was at the point of laughing when his feet suddenly caught on the sheets Baekhyun kicked off the bed, sending him face first to the floor.

"Bed," Baekhyun groaned, and bed indeed was it for Yifan if only the knocking would stop. He stood up and kissed Baekhyun's head, leaving a promise of _later, i promise, just wait._

"Good morning, my wonderful neighbor!"

"Good morning, Lu Han. Here to borrow another cup of sugar?" Lu Han visibly frowned. She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears. Yifan saw a small measuring cup in one of her hand a few seconds ago, but maybe it was just his sleep-fogged mind playing tricks on him.

"I--uh, came here to visit you. Yeah, yeah. Hang around and stuff."

"Oh." Yifan mentally rechecked if there's any mess in the apartment. A few unwashed dishes from last night, the laundry basket in the bathroom , and Baekhyun left a few of his blankets scattered around in the living room last night. _He hasn't even showered._  
"I don't think this is a good time to hang out." He tried to signal at how inappropriately dressed he was at the moment in his superman pyjamas.

"Oh. Oh," she gasped. It sounded like she realized something in that particular moment but she just pushed past him and made herself comfortable in the living room. "You're living room's a mess."

Yifan followed her as she picked up Baekhyun's blankets. "Could you maybe not touch those? Baekhyun would throw a fit if anyone touched them."

"Nonsense. I'm cleaning, he should be thankful I'm helping you clean the house. This place needs a woman's touch and I am touching it indeed." She grinned at him, and maybe it's time to tell her she still owed him seven cups of sugar, and that she better replace them with the same brand, because he was not about to settle for some grade B sugar.

"You don't really need to, Lu Han." He tried to pull the blankets from her, and she glowered, clearly irritated and Yifan didn't know why.

"It's been three months, Yifan. Hasn't it sinked in to you yet? I want to do this." Lu Han raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at him, after he stood there just looking at her. He was at a loss for words. “ God, do I have to spell it out? I like you. You're like, twenty nine, and so am I. Can we like, get married already?"

Lu Han didn't wait for him to answer and continued talking, "We can live here, or you know you can move in with me, I think I have a bigger apartment, and we can pay the rent together. Like a family. But we can't keep that cat of yours. He's going to be a bother when we have kids in the future, so better get rid of him now."

 _Get rid of Baekhyun?_ That's hilarious, yet it was the only thing he got out from Lu Han's babble. "I told you, I don't see you like that. Plus I'm not even straight."

"We could play pretend!" Lu Han stomped her foot. Yifan yanked the blankets from her hand, holding them protectively. "Come on, Yifan!"

"Lu Han, you're a sweet girl, you'll find someone who will love you back. Maybe Minseok would, if you stopped sending him oversweetened cupcakes." Lu Han gave out a defeated sigh. "Instead of focusing on me, you should have noticed Minseok and the way he looks at you."

"He's too short." Lu Han pouted at him.

"Not where it matters," he winked at her and ushered her out. "And you still owe me probably  
half a kilo of sugar. Grade A."

 

Finally, some peace. The clock in the living room told him it was only thirty one minutes past eight, the perfect time to snooze back in bed. With Baekhyun's blankets in tow, he padded back into the bedroom and smiled when he saw Baekhyun still curled up on his side. Placing the blankets at the foot of the bed, he crawled next to Baekhyun, ready to fall back asleep.

"Fanfan," he heard Baekhyun whine. He immediately sat up, Baekhyun awake before ten on a Sunday is usually a bad sign because he throws tantrums if he doesn't get nine hours of sleep.

"What is it?" Yifan combed his hands through Baekhyun's hair, scratching lightly behind his silky brown ears. "You can go back to sleep, you know."

Baekhyun sat up too. He had on an expression that what Yifan could only assume to be something he never wanted to see on Baekhyun's face ever since he provided the hybrid a home. Yifan's first instinct was to pull him close until Baekhyun was sprawled all over his lap. Baekhyun purred at the contact, but said nothing. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"You're going to send me away." 

"Now," Yifan said. "What made you think like that?"

"I heard you and the crazy lady talk." Yifan let out a breath. He'd tell Baekhyun not to call Lu Han crazy again, but given the sad look on his face he decided against it. "It might be not my place to ask, but can I take a blanket with me before you throw me out? Or will you consider that to be a bother too?"

"Baekhyun," Yifan called softly. Baekhyun only shifted in his position, his tail curling around Yifan's waist possessively. "You're not a bother. You may always keep forgetting to not scratch the sheets, and you may forget to clean up your messes, and you may try to claw Chanyeol's face off when he's over--"

"He started it."

"Chanyeol doesn't have claws like you, Baekhyun."

"He called me tiny. I'm a grown cat! Not a kitten." 

"Well sometimes you act like one." Baekhyun turned to face him. Yifan leaned down to kiss the pout away, but it didn't go away. 

"Why are you doing this? Get rid of me! You obviously don't like me anymore."

Yifan wrapped his arms around him, "You may be a handful but I'm never _ever_ getting rid of you." There was no reason to dispose of Baekhyun. He was more than a companion to him. Call Yifan an idiot for feeling that way and and he'd accept it. Baekhyun's his sunshine, the light of his life. He tightened his grip around him and buried his face into the crook of Baekhyun's neck. "You're mine. Mine," he kissed him, soft and sweet to eradicate all of Baekhyun's insecurities and all the bad thoughts he's having.

Baekhyun melted into the kiss. Yifan could feel him relaxing and when they pulled apart for a split second, Baekhyun whispered against his lips. "You big sap." He sniffs and Yifan swallows the small gasps of laughter bubbling out of Baekhyun. "Yifan is a big sap!"

"For you, only for you, Baekhyun," he grinned, let Baekhyun suffocate him in a hug, let Baekhyun laugh his heart out, let Baekhyun bare himself, let Baekhyun trust in him. Yifan suddenly remembered the time he had scolded Baekhyun rather harshly for running around with dirty feet, and it had scared Baekhyun so much that every time Yifan talked to him or was in the vicinity he'd give an unpleasant twitch, his tail tucked away. It only lasted for a few days, but those few days felt like eternity. Baekhyun's a rather sensitive kitten with demands and Yifan's whipped, so whipped, he wondered vaguely if Baekhyun knew.

Baekhyun brushed his fingertips along Yifan's jaw, eyes filled with curiosity. He probably asked him something and Yifan was yet again too distracted with Baekhyun's lips and that cute mole on top of it. "Did you say something?”

"Nuh-uh," he answered, the corner of his lips tugging up into a small smile. "But is she still coming back in here?"

"You mean Lu Han?" Baekhyun nodded. "Probably. But if she says anything mean, she isn't."

Baekhyun's hands clenched into fists, and Yifan coaxed them open. Baekhyun pressed a quick kiss to his nose, his lips, and his forehead. "Too nice."  
Yifan thought he could hear Baekhyun calling him stupid in his mind, but he didn't dwell on the thought, instead, pulling the other until they're lying back on the bed, limbs tangled and sleep taking them once again.


End file.
